Cody
Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, labeled The Geek, was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island as a member of the Screaming Ducks. Cody is a contestant on Total Drama Wild West as a member of the Venomous Vipers He then returns in Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Mutant Laser Squirrels. Cody then returns to compete in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, as a member of Team Brains, but is soon switched to Team Beauty. Personality Cody is tech savvy geek who sees himself as a lady's man. He doesn't see himself as a nerd, as he hangs with a group of dweebs and perceives himself to be the coolest one, however others don't share his view. He is shown to have a sweet tooth, as he can be easily bribed with candy. He joined the show primarily to be with the "cool" kids: his own kind, or so he thinks. His self-proclaimed "manly charms" and "smooth moves" are famously not so smooth, failing him around the other contestants. Cody's usual tactic for getting women involves him using pick-up lines that sound irresistible to him, but irritating to everyone else. Most of the girls he flirts with usually end up annoyed or amused. Despite the act, Cody seems to be aware that it's actually a facade and that he isn't the Casanova he desires to be. It is highly suggested that, even though Cody has a huge crush on Gwen once he becomes truly interested in someone, he will be loyal and will do whatever it takes to make her happy - even give her up to another guy. Cody is a very sweet boy, but with it comes tendencies that are perverted and somewhat stalker-like. Total Drama Returns to the Island Cody returns to compete in Total Drama Returns to the Island, as a member of the Killer Beavers. Upon his arrival to the island, he forms many bonds with others, especially with Cameron and Sky. This leads to Sky adding Cody to her major alliance on their team, the Killer Beavers Alliance. Cody states in the confessional that in his previous seasons, he always lost because of a girl, and that this time he will stop at nothing to win the season. Like everyone else on his team, he was approached by Dave to join an alliance with him, where out of pity Cody agrees. During the challenge, Cody attempts to answer a few trivia questions, but he was always beaten by the other teams members, causing his team to lose the first challenge. Dave tries to convince Cody to eliminate Cameron, however, Sky gets Cody to vote off Dave instead, ending in his elimination at the end of the episode Cody wakes up, glad that Dave isn't around to annoy him with alliance talk. Cody and Cameron soons bond a lot, making them become good friends in the beginning of Volleybrawl. During the challenge, Cody is put up against Tyler, where Cody ultimately wins the challenge for his team. After Sky appraoched Cody about their alliance, they both agreed that Leshawna should be the next to leave on their team, as she hasn't contributed to the team during the challenges. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Cody cheers for all his team members at the start of the challenges. He also tries to befriend Cameron by offering him his book, but fails when Cameron takes a book from Noah. Cody is once again picked for the tiebreaker and picks the number 7 but Noah tricks him by picking 6 and the number was 4 so Noah won for his team. At the elimination Cody votes for Leshawna due to her not helping out in any challenges. After Chris returned to the show in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, after being previously absent for three episodes, Cody and the rest of the cast is disappointed that he is back. During the challenge, Cody and some other contestants argue with Chris about not liking the idea of the challenge, being to "kill" other contestants. Cody was never chosen to be the killer for his team, so Cody was not much involved during the challenge. However, his team does end up winning the challenge, he is glad to be able to watch a nice movie with popcorn and candy. The movie turned out to be an elimination that Cody also enjoyed. Cody did not want to let go of his candy but was forced to by Sky and Duncan. Scott teases Cody of this addiction to candy, kicking off their minor conflict. At the Elimination on the projector, he was shocked that Dawn went home and in addition to this, that she started dating Noah. At the start of Topple on the Luck Players, Cody is happy about his team winning and no one going. Cody shudders along with the rest of his team when Scott makes a pun on the "KIller" Beavers winning the "killing" challenge. Cody quickly gets upset once Chris wakes them up with a megaphone. When Chris states that he is lazy, Cody makes a confessional saying he thinks Chris is always lazy. At the start of the challenge Cody is excited for it to be a trivia challenge, but gets worried about getting put in a cage with shock collars. He states that since he saw Pahkitew Island, he knows what will happen. During the challenge, Cody gets shocked a lot due to his team getting most wrong. He is not able to get any questions answered first, but gets them right. At the elimination ceremony, he votes for Scott along with his alliance. Cody is one of a majority of teammates which Scott is mad at during the elimination, saying that him being useful resulted in him being eliminated. And since Cody is in the Bottom 2, it is implied that he was voted for by Scott. All of the Killer Beavers wake up with most feeling guilty about betraying Scott in Relay Feelings Speed Fast. The only exception to this is Cody, as he feels glad that Scott is gone. Cody starts to bond with Noah and Tyler from the other team, as they walk to the challenge area making jokes and laughing together. Cody doesn't have too much lines in the episode, as Cameron wins the challenge by a landslide. However, Cody is seen cheering for Cameron when he wins for the team. Cody and the rest of the cast finally merge in The Super Wi-Fi Spies, where Cody is extremely happy he made it this far again. Cody is also seen happy that Gwen also merged, hinting his attraction towards her still. During the challenge, Cody does a very bad job and did not score one point. He also teased Noah about some of the codes being about Noah. After the challenge Cody tries to talk to Gwen, but quickly gets shut down by Courtney, saying he is pathetic. In the confessional, Cody states that now that Gwen is without Duncan, he must be the next one picked. Cody is apprached by Tyler, and is convinced by him that Heather is the biggest threat and must be eliminated, causing Cody to eliminate her at the elimination ceremony. In Puzzle Riot, Cody is ready for the challenge in his new merge cabin, with him, Cameron, and Duncan joining Noah and Tyler. When he sees Scuba Bear being one of the judges for the challenge he gets scared, because Scuba Bear is generally very scary. During the first few pictures, Cody does not get any points for his captions. But while doing one with Cameron's mom, he feels bad about making fun of her and apologizes to Cameron. Then Cody starts getting better at them and gets 2 points. When Chris showed the picture of Cody and Noah kissing, Cody felt embarrassed and mad at Chris.Then after that, he was glad to have a embarrassing picture of Chris dating a bag of flour, to make fun of him. Noah ends up winning the challenge but picks Cody to also have immunity for both being embarrassed. When Tyler is shocked that Noah chose Cody, Noah informs him that he is getting Cody into an alliance with them, which Cody soon agrees to, where they all agree on eliminating Lindsay. Cody and the rest of cast feel bad for Tyler, as he is emotional because his girl-friend Lindsay was eliminated. At the start of the challenge, Cody thanks Noah for giving him immunity. When everyone gets called to the challenge and sees Chris in a dress, They all laugh at him. During the challenge Cody scores the first point, and starts a rivalry with Noah. But that does not turn out very well, since Cody falls asleep in the middle of the challenge. Upon hearing Noah won again, Cody congratulated him, Tyler and Cameron for being safe. Cameron, Noah and Tyler all discuss who should be eliminated, and soon informs Cody that Courtney and Gwen need go. Cody was seen extremely happy about elimination Courtney, however he was sad that Gwen had to go as well. When Gwen get eliminated, Cody asks if she loves him, to which he gets no reply. In Supreme Chef Auto, Cody realizes that if Tyler makes the finale, he is going to win no matter what, because of his relationships with everyone. Cody tries to gain Duncan into voting off Tyler, but Duncan soon tells everyone else about his plan, where Tyler turns everyone against Cody instead. Cody knowing that he's on the chopping block, tries his best in the challenge, where he ultimately won the challenge. However, he had to give up his immunity due to a twist, where he gives immunity to Sky. Cody was seen confident that Tyler would be eliminated, but he was blindisded at the elimination ceremony when he was deemed eliminated from the game. Cody cameos along with the other eliminated contestants inside a cage in Final Four Face Off! Gwen is seen rooting for Sky and Tyler over any of the other contestants, calling the rest all backstabbers and liars. He is seen disappointed when he discovers that Tyler is eliminated, but does now wants Sky to win. Despite being mad at Sky for betraying him, Cody sided with her to win in the finale. He is seen cheering when Sky wins, and throws her up in the air along with most contestants. Total Drama Wild West Total Drama Around the World Total Drama Toxic Brawl Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Total Drama Back in Action Appearances Statistics